O tanjōbi
by Yukiharu0401
Summary: Belated happy birthday Sasuke kun. The ribbons crisscrossed around her body hiding her precious treasures away from his eyes. The red ribbon and red heels drove him to near madness.


**_A/N: THIS ONE IS SPECIAL. THIS IS FOR OUR SASU CHAN'S BIRTHDAY. PLEASE ENJOY SASUSAKU FANS. PEACE  
_**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !"

Everyone shouted happily. Today was the 35th birthday of the Uchiha patriarch, so Sakura, his wife had invited all of their friends. The Uzumaki family was the first one to come then followed the Akimichi and then the Nara family and so on.

Now his backyard was filled with people and decorations that his had children put on. He noticed that everyone had given him presents but he did not even get a kiss from his wife. He stared at his bubbly wife who was with her friends giggling and chatting with them .

"So. What did Sakura-chan give you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing" He said in a monotonous manner.

"Nothing? " Naruto asked again in confusion.

Sasuke nodded and continued to watch his stunning wife with a slight baby bump. He smirked at thought of his twins growing in her womb and his member twitched in delight and pride.

"Maybe..." Naruto drawled.

"Maybe what?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone and drank his juice

"She must be planning on giving a _special_ gift in your bedroom." Naruto said and wiggled his eyebrows with a saucy smile on his face.

Sasuke choked on his juice and started coughing harshly.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and gave him a tissue to cough into.

"Sasuke kun!" His wife waddled towards him as fast as possible. She stood by his side and slightly hit his back with her hand. With one final cough he calmed down.

"Anata.. are you alright? " Sakura asked him worriedly.

He nodded at her and gave her reassuring smile. She sighed and smiled at him brightly. She walked back to the women with a hand protectively placed on her baby bump.

He turned to Naruto and glared at him viciously. Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Naruto mumbled.

Before he could curse his best friend, Sasuke's four year old son came up to him.

"Otou san... may I go to Rin's house today?" His four year old asked him putting on his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you promise to behave. Saizo" He watched his son's eyes brighten up in joy.

"I promise to be in my best behavior, Otou san " Saizo said with an angelic smile on his face.

"If I hear one complain, then you will not have any tomatoes for one whole week." Saizo's eyes widened at the punishment and nodded frantically and ran back to his best friend.

"Tomatoes? What a silly punishment." Naruto said with a snort.

"Well it worked for your son when I made him eat omu rice instead of ramen." Sasuke said.

* * *

 **1 _0:00 PM..._**

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on his bed. The guests had finally left at eight. The day went by smoothly but spending a lot of time around people annoyed him.

And now he was waiting for his wife to join him on the bed so that they could have a nice long night's sleep. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He almost drifted into his sleep when a familiar small voice called him out.

"Anata..." His wife called him out gently.

Sasuke sat on his bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He noticed the dim lighting of the room and searched for the source of the voice.

In the dark he could see a curvy figure standing in the shadows. His wife slowly stepped into lighting. His breath hitched and his eyes widened when he saw her curvy figure emerging out of the shadows clad in nothing but red ribbons and heels.

He stared at his wife in surprise as she stood there before him, arousing the beast inside him. His eyes trailed down from her angelic face to her well formed body.

Her pale pink hair framed her small head. Her eyes glinted with mischief and her mouth pulled into a cute little pout. Her arms were behind her. Her firm mounds jutted out in invitation and her pink dusty nipples were hidden beneath the red ribbon. His eyes trailed further down to her baby bump then to heel clad legs that seemed to run for miles.

The red heels made her look all the more delectable. His eyes now moved upwards to settle on his favorite part. Her nether lips were hidden beneath the tiny ribbon which was thinner than the other ribbon on her breast.

Sasuke stood up to his full height, his member was jutting out of his pajama pants in full attention. He smirked at his wife as she openly stared at his manhood. He slowly traced her neck with his hand and then gently cupped her chin, making her look at his face. Their height difference made him tower over her.

Her face heated when he stared at her with an devious glint in his eyes. She shivered and moaned when his tongue licked her neck. She even let out a squeak when he bit on her neck.

"Hmmm. Sweet." He whispered in her ear and gently bit her ear lobe. Then he slowly let her go.

Sakura missed his touch when he completely withdrew his hold. He slowly circled her and stood behind her. He noticed her hands were tied behind her back with a bow on it and also a card attached to it.

He picked up the card and read out loud

*HAPPY 35TH BIRTHDAY DANNA-SAMA.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR PRESENT*

A full sexy grin etched onto his lush lips as he finished reading his birthday card.

"Hmm I clearly intend to enjoy my present" He cupped her plump behind and whispered seductively into her ear.

Sakura shivered in delight and pleasure as he kneaded her rear like dough. He deliberately brushed his fingers against her nether lips. A moan escaped her lips when he did that.

Her little love throbbed inside the ribbon and silently wept making a small wet spot on the ribbon. Slowly Sasuke caught hold of the ribbon wedged between her butt cheeks and pulled it.

 _ ***EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA***_

Sakura squealed in pleasure when the ribbon brushed harshly against her throbbing love bud. Her hormones were running wild even the slightest touch from her husband made her squirm in pleasure.

He left the ribbon alone and stood in front of her with smirk on his face.

"Time to unwrap my little presents." He said. He slowly took her nipple between his fingers and rolled them through the ribbon.

Sakura moaned loudly when her husband put her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it harshly and softly bit on it, making her scream in delight.

He slowly pushed the ribbon aside revealing her pink dusty nipples. He moved back and sat down on the bed to admire his present. Desperate for her husband's touch Sakura moved forward and stood between his open knees. She opened her legs wide giving him a nice view of her drenched ribbon. The drenched ribbon snuggled between her nether lips giving him a peek of his prized possession.

Sakura bit her lip in anticipation as her husband stared between her legs. She let out a scream when he pinched her love button gently between his fingers. He applied more pressure, making her whimper in need for release.

"Pretty.." He said softly as he adjusted the ribbon so that it was nestled between her lips. More juices leaked from her slit wetting her thighs.

He quickly stood up and walked behind her. He slowly untied the ribbon binding her hands.

"Lay down" He commanded.

Sakura quickly climbed onto the bed and laid down with her legs pressed together.

"Open your legs I want to see my present." He said with a saucy smirk on his face.

Her face warmed in embarrassment as she slowly opened her legs. His eyes trailed down her body hungrily. He stopped at her baby bump. His member hardened a;most painfully at the thought of his seeds growing in her womb. Even after three children he still loved looking at her big round belly filled with his children.

He sat on the side and leaned down to her baby bump. He pressed his lips on her baby bump and slowly whispered:

"Gomen ne chīsana mono. Papa has to make your mama happy. "

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly at her husband's words. No one knew this sweet side of her husband even existed. Only in the privacy of their home did he show this sweet side of his.

A shiver rippled across her spine when he climbed on top of her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Her eyes widened when she felt something poking her stomach. She looked down between them to find her husband's member laid on her stomach. He leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"Raise your arms and touch the headboard"

She did as he commanded. He gently tied her hands with the ribbon onto the headboard. He knew with one tiny pull his wife would tear the ribbon apart but still he tied her because he wanted her to feel vulnerable and depend on him completely for her release.

A delicious excitement coursed through her body when her husband tied her up. He softly pressed his lips onto hers. The little peck on the lips tore into sizzling passion and fight for dominance. He knew she would put up a great fight before submitting to him and that's what he loved the most about her. She was a headstrong independent woman in the public's eye but in the confines of their bedroom she loved to be dominated by him.

They kissed till their lungs screamed for air. They took large gulps of air into their lungs and stared into each others eyes lovingly. They pressed their lips and opened their mouths to let their tongues play.

Her husband's strong tongue pushed against hers to dominate her. Not wanting to lose the fight she pushed harder against his. Their tongues slipped and continued to outwit the other.

The need for dominance and control took over him and for that he squeezed her left mound distracting her and invaded her mouth and dominated her tongue.

She squeaked at sudden pleasure and tried to fight back against her husband's invading tongue. The need for air burned her lungs but even then she continued to fight off her husband's dominating tongue. The lack of air weakened her fight and with final shove against the invading tongue she yielded to her husband's dominance.

He let his tongue roam around her mouth possessing every inch of her. He lifted his mouth away from her and stared at her in triumph. She pouted in defeat and wiggled her chest silently begging him to take her.

"Not yet." He said and he gently pushed the ribbon to the side of her breasts making them look fuller and more delicious. Her pink dusty nipples pointed out at him as if silently begging him to take them in his mouth.

He gently cupped her full breasts and brought them together. He put both the nipples into his mouth and started sucking them harshly. The pain and pleasure combined made her lose control. The harsher he sucked the more juices spilled out of her little slit, thereby drenching the bed spread.

Wanting to explore more of delicious body he left her poor tortured little nipples. Before he completely withdrew from her breasts he placed a hickey on her left breast, marking her breasts as his.

He kissed her belly button and then her baby bump. Then he gently bit on her mound making her gasp and plead for more. He then gently pulled the ribbon between her nether lips upwards making her scream in delight as the ribbon rubbed against her little love bud. It cupped her little love bud tightly.

With a loud scream she released her juices making a big wet spot on the bedspread. She panted and tried to regain her strength. He knelt down between her legs and licked her inner thighs.

He licked off the juices spread on her inner thighs and on the ribbon. His tongue played with her little oversensitive bud. It twitched when he pressed his tongue on it.

Her scent of arousal drove him mad and he hungrily lapped up her sweet juices. He gently pulled her little clit with his teeth which made Sakura scream and wiggle.

He then caught the little nub between his lips and hummed sending delicious vibrations into her little clit. She cried out at the sensation and pressed herself onto his face to curb the fire between her legs that he ignited.

He stopped playing with her knowing that she would be annoyed and would probably attack him if he didn't give her needed release. But one thing he knew for sure that today she would be in her best behavior because one it was his birthday and two she wanted to please him.

She glared up at him for teasing her. He then slowly took hold of the little ribbon and ripped it off her. She squeaked and started to protest.

"Hush, my little kitten. Your danna wants to see his little present. " He said with a saucy smile on his face

Sakura blushed brightly and looked away. She felt one of fingers entering her and as quick as it came it went. She wanted to scream at him for teasing her mercilessly but she knew doing that would only delay her release.

She gasped when two thick fingers entered her tight little cavern. She whined when he pulled them out. She lightly bucked her hips wanting his fingers back inside her.

Sakura heard her husband chuckling at her misery. He then leaned down and showed her his soaked fingers. She blushed darkly when he sucked on his finger all the while staring into her eyes.

She blushed for the nth time and was mesmerized by the sight of her husband sucking her juices of his fingers. He then pressed his elbows on the side of her head.

Sakura gasped when her husband slowly entered her. Once full sheathed inside her, he moved slowly as if it pained him to move. She glared up at him and said harshly:

"Move or else"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at this, then a small smirk crept onto his face. Sakura gasped when her husband sharply thrust against her g-spot. He leaned down to her to her ear level and whispered in her ear.

"Beg me"

Sakura's eyes widened and a fire lit in her eyes. He smirked at her and rose an eyebrow at her as if expecting her to start begging for her release.

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened and now the playfulness in his eyes was replaced with steely determination. He completely pulled out and teased her opening by slowly pushing the head of his engorged member in and out of her.

Sakura cried out in frustration and bucked her hips in a vain way to push him inside. She noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead and now she knew even he was suffering from the teasing.

She gasped when her husband started to play with her clit. He rolled it between his two fingers and thrust into her sharply, making her scream in pleasure and happiness. She smiled when she felt her tight cavern being stretched and filled. He started to thrust inside her fast and hard.

Her muscles tightened and preparing for the release. She smiled at the thought of getting her release. She could feel her body almost ready burst her release. Just few more thrusts and she would be there.

 _ ***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH***_

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs when her husband pulled out of at the last moment. He pulled out at the verge of her release. She almost sobbed at the lose of contact and bucked her hips to push her husband's member in.

Sasuke, just like her was in bad condition. He wanted to thrust inside very badly but he also wanted his wife to beg for her release. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Say the magic words Sakura"

Sakura glared at him and then looked away and mumbled something.

"Louder" He ordered.

"Please.." She said softly.

"Please what?" He taunted with a smirk on his face.

"Please... m..make me cum danna sama" Sakura shouted with eyes closed and her face red

"Good girl" Sasuke complimented her.

She flushed and glowed at his compliment. She gasped and moaned when her husband filled tight little hole again. But this time he drove her insane with pleasure. It was nothing like the previous ones, these thrusts were more powerful.

The pleasure build up was much faster and stronger. Her pleasure increased ten fold when pressed on her clit. Sasuke felt his wife squeeze his member tightly almost milking him. The tight grip made feel like her little cunny was trying keep him in there forever.

 _ ***EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***_

 _ ***RIPE***_

Sasuke and Sakura cried out as strong release tore through their systems. They panted as they slowly regained their strength. Sasuke gently lowered his body to the side and pulled her close to him. Sasuke noticed the torn fabric but said nothing.

Sakura wrapped her arm around him and snuggled close to him. He smiled and kissed her at the crown of her head.

"Best birthday gift ever." Sasuke mumbled sleepily. Sakura giggled and smiled.

Then the duo snuggled into each other heat and drifted into dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

Sasuke entered his best friend's office to submit the scroll he had given him last week.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe!" Sasuke greeted him.

Sasuke placed the scroll on the desk and turned around to leave the office.

"So. Did Sakura chan give your birthday present?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone.

Sasuke sighed and a pink tinged his ears. Thank goodness the dobe couldn't see his face or else he would be teased for the next few weeks.

"Ohhh she did, didn't she." Naruto exclaimed with grin on his face.

Sasuke sighed again and turned around to glare at the dobe. But just like always the glare did nothing to the dobe. He noticed the dobe looking at him with expectant eyes to give him details of the previous night.

"What was it? Come on teme. I tell you all my secrets." Naruto complained.

Sasuke's left eye twitched in irritation. Its not like the dobe gave him any choice as he was forced to listen to his best friend's sex life. Before he could make a snide remark Shikamaru entered the office with a bunch of paper works in his hands.

On noticing Shikamaru and the paper works, Naruto sighed and tried to think of something to get out of the office and torment his best friend.

"Don't even think about it Naruto." Shikamaru said and placed the stack of paper on the table.

At this moment Sasuke decided to walk out of the office. He smirked at his best friend's misery but felt a little pity. He reached the door of the office and opened it.

Before Sasuke completely stepped out of the office, he told Naruto:

"Ribbons."

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation and tried to call back his best friend in attempts to get more details but no one came.

* * *

 _ **A/N: BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE KUN. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING.**_


End file.
